


Sign Me Up

by SaitheSuperSaiyan



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, M/M, abuse mention, modern day AU, more characters will be added as more is written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitheSuperSaiyan/pseuds/SaitheSuperSaiyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Gates has been through a lot in his life. For now, he's managed to get away, leaving everything he knew to start a new life in a new town. He promised himself he wouldn't fall for anyone, either, and wanted to live for himself.</p><p>After signing up for a gym membership and meeting a very interesting personal trainer, however, he finds his idea beginning to change. Slowly but surely, as he learns more about this personal trainer, he finds himself learning more about his own self.</p><p>But his past is lurking around the corner, and threatens to break them apart once it makes itself known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Isaac Gates exhaled softly as he finally got the last of the boxes inside the apartment he had bought. He was sweaty, hot, bothered, and tired, and just wanted to go have a nap. Thankfully he’d bought an entire apartment’s worth of furniture, or otherwise he would have been sleeping on cold, hard wood. It had taken so much saving, so much abuse and pain… He didn’t really know if it was worth it, but it was better than his previous circumstances.

He sighed as he set the box down, and crouched on the floor, wiping his forehead with his forearm. He huffed and puffed slightly, exhausted from moving everything upstairs on his own. He knew he was out of shape, and blamed himself for his fitness levels going down. Thus he decided that one of the things he was going to do in this new town – after setting up bills, changing his licence, and making sure his address was correct on his phone and bank accounts –  was to apply for a membership at the gym he’d seen while driving to his new place.

He leaned back against the wall, thinking on everything that had happened to lead to this moment. There was a couch not even ten feet from him, but he didn’t move to sit on it, despite it being obviously more comfortable than the floor. He felt dejected, for some reason or another. It wasn’t the feeling of moving out, away from all the pain in his life… He was elated that he’d escaped, leaving behind no trace of his departure. He’d even changed his phone number to ensure his parents and his ex-partner couldn’t contact him. But he was alone, for the first time in many years, and he wasn’t sure if he knew how to cope with that fact.

He finally got to his feet, and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He would unpack later, he decided as he left the house. It was about ten in the morning, so he wanted to get everything done A.S.A.P.

* * *

He huffed and leaned against his car as he finally got the last of his tasks done. Changing his licence and organising all his bills had been a cinch – he’d only had to make some phone calls for the bills, and they’d been set up rather efficiently – but changing his phone billing address had been a royal pain in the ass. It had taken almost an hour, and he was exhausted after dealing with the idiotic customer service representative that had ‘helped’ him.

He finally got back in the car and started it up, deciding to head over to the gym and find out about their memberships. Clicking his seatbelt on, he pushed his keys into the ignition and turned them, listening to the engine turn over and come to life. He then reversed out of the parking space and carefully pulled onto the road, driving over the gym and pulling up in front of it.

Instantly he spotted a man talking to the receptionist, and he blinked as he took in the man’s muscles, covered by rich brown skin. Immediately he felt a little intimidated – as well as a little flustered – but he pushed these feelings down as he stepped out of the car and headed inside. Attention fell on him instantly, and it took all his willpower not to blanch as the dark-skinned man grunted and departed, heading further into the gym.

The receptionist smiled warmly at him. “Hello,” she greeted kindly as he stepped over. “Can I help you?”

“I’m interested in applying for a membership,” he replied, smiling a little. Then he frowned. “Who was that man?”

“Oh, him? That’s one of our personal trainers. Each membership actually gets you to see a trainer, and he’s available because none of our other members can… handle his regime.” She then pushed a few sheets of paper towards him. “Here’s some information on our memberships, sir.”

He smiled and took them, glancing down at the front page before nodding at her. “I’ll be back tomorrow, then,” he said cheerfully.

The receptionist smiled, nodding her head. “See you then!” she happily replied as Isaac left the building, not aware of the dark-skinned trainer watching him from the upper level of the gym. Instead of leaving right away, however, he sat in his car and read over the first of the papers, biting his lip and studying it closely. By now it was almost four in the afternoon, and after he read the first page he set the papers aside and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

He was almost dead with exhaustion once he’d finished unpacking everything and repositioning all his furniture. He had been working nonstop since four thirty, and hadn’t even had the chance to eat until now. It was ten o’clock at night, and he was shaking with hunger.

He quickly prepared a small meal consisting of a ham and cheese toastie, and a glass of juice. He wasn’t in the mood to cook, and after cleaning up, he headed to bed and tried to get some sleep.

And while he managed to fall into it, it wasn’t restful at all. He was afflicted with nightmares of all that he had suffered over his life, and hours later he awoke sobbing and screaming with fear. A slick sheen of sweat covered his forehead, and he trembled as he flipped his covers off and stumbled over to his window. He pushed the window open and leaned out it, shaking and whimpering. A concerned neighbour called up to him, but he assured the neighbour that he was alright, and was soon left alone.

Ten minutes later, he closed the window and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone sadly. For some reason, he had been expecting a text yelling at him for being ‘worthless and miserable’, but there was nothing there. He sighed as he put his phone screen-down on the nightstand, slumping. He was so used to tirades of abuse that he didn’t really understand how to function without it, and realised he probably needed help. But he was afraid, very afraid, of seeing a psychologist…

He ended up just watching quiet television, and laying on the couch with a blanket over himself. He didn’t fall back asleep fully at any point in time, instead drifting in and out of a half-conscious state before being startled into full awareness by a rapping on his door.

Carefully tossing the blanket off his body, he stood and walked over to the door to find a police officer standing there. Instantly he panicked, and it must’ve shown on his face, for the officer blinked and said, “Are you alright?”

“Can I help you?” he replied, struggling not to stammer.

“Uh… I was actually looking for the previous tenant, and thought you might know?”

Isaac frowned, but slowly shook his head. “N-No, sorry. I just moved here.”

The officer frowned, then blinked. “Oh, you were at the gym today, weren’t you?”

Isaac blinked. “How’d you know?”

“My wife’s the receptionist.” He smiled, and extended his hand. “Mason Wu. Welcome to our fair town. It’s small, but…”

Isaac took his offered hand. “Isaac Gates.”

Mason shook his hand, then said, “Hey, nobody really moves here; they usually move away. Why’d you pick this town of all places?”

Isaac tensed, and looked down. “I… I was getting away.” He sighed, then shook his head. “I’ve only just been able to get away from my home town.”

Mason frowned, then asked, “Are you a victim of abuse?” in a quiet, morose voice.

Isaac slowly nodded. “Yeah, I am. Was.” He shook his head. “For most of my childhood and teenage life.”

The officer looked horrified. “Fuck…” He paused, realising what he’d said. “Oops, sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” He smiled weakly, then said, “Hey, you’re one of the local cops around here, yeah?”

Mason nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“Cool, can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

Isaac grabbed a few photos off the nearby table and handed them to Mason. “If these three people – any of them – come into town looking for me, please don’t let them find me.”

Mason looked at the photos carefully, then said, “And these three are?”

“My mother, my father, and my ex-partner. All abusive.”

Instantly the officer nodded. “Of course, if it’s within my power. Mind if I keep these for reference?”

Isaac shook his head. “I don’t want them.”

Mason nodded, pocketing the images. “I’ll get the force on alert.” He looked at the time. “I better leave you to get more rest. Nice to meet you, Isaac.”

“Nice to meet you too, Officer Wu,” he replied, watching the officer leave. Once the police car had pulled away, he closed the door and sighed softly. Then he sat down on the couch again and buried his face in his hands, shaking.

He was trying to escape from his past, but he knew now that it would never truly leave him alone… and he had a terrible feeling that it would catch up _very_ soon…


	2. Chapter Two

Samuel Ortez exhaled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He peered around the gym, watching the patrons closely. A group of meatheads-on-steroids were making no secret of oogling a group of young ladies running on the treadmills. An overweight man was making an effort to lose some of his fat, his thinner friend there merely to provide encouragement, telling him to ignore the jeers and laughter of others. And then, over in the corner…

Samuel cocked his head a little as he grabbed a water bottle. After taking a drink, he noticed the concentration on the new member’s face was hardly needed; as lean as the man was, he was obviously strong, for he was lifting the second-heaviest bell weights with very little issue.

It was the same man he’d found himself watching in the afternoon just before his appointment with a couple of his former comrades. It was no secret to anyone in the town that Samuel was a veteran, and it was also no secret that he was not the sort of person who was to be messed with. So when others had noticed him watching the new resident, they had been confused. Samuel never really took notice in others; he was trapped in his own little world, broken by his experiences in war. Yet…

“Oi.”

Samuel blinked as a rubber ball dinked lightly off the side of his head. He turned to see Mason standing there, leaning against the wall, an eyebrow raised.

“Mase,” Samuel said politely. He wasn’t one for saying ‘hello’. “Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?”

“Yes, technically, but I want to speak to you about Isaac over there.” He motioned with his head over the new patron. Samuel blinked a little bit, now knowing his name. “I know you usually don’t care much for the patrons here, but Isaac might need your help.”

“How so?” Samuel bit his lip a little.

Mason sighed. “Technically and legally speaking, I am not supposed to tell you anything. But Isaac over there is a victim of abuse. He moved here to get away from his parents and an ex-partner.” He held out the three photos, kept in his breast pocket. “I saw the ex around today.”

Samuel blinked and took the photo. He recognised the man immediately; he’d come around, looking for an ‘Isaac Gates’. Samuel couldn’t help but look at the new patron curiously, before he handed the photograph back. “He came here this morning, when I was opening up.” He shook his head. “I told him I had no idea who he was talking about.”

“Not a lie, I guess.” Mason grimaced and looked over at Isaac to notice he had moved on. “But, hey, if anyone comes around and asks for him…”

“Assume that they’re here to hurt him,” Samuel finished. “Got it.”

Mason smiled a little, but it was a rueful one. “Hey, I’ve got to go. Take it easy. And don’t injure your shoulder again.”

Samuel smiled in turn. It was a joke between the two; the vet usually hurt his shoulder one way or another, usually when at the gym. He farewelled Mason as the officer left, then waited a few minutes before approaching Isaac, who was taking a bit of a breather. “Hey.”

Isaac jumped a bit, and looked up. His eyes widened a little as he saw the dark-skinned man from yesterday, and he slowly stood. “Hi,” he said, wary. Samuel took note of this. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Isaac Gates, yeah?”

Isaac became more apprehensive. “Yeah, I am, why?” he asked.

Samuel crossed his arms. “Someone was looking for you earlier today. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them about you.”

The look on Isaac’s face surprised Samuel. “I covered my tracks… How did they find me so damn quickly…?” He grabbed his jacket from nearby, and darted out of the gym without another word, dropping his wallet as he did so. Samuel watched him go, and as he picked up the dropped item he had to admit something to himself: he was very worried.

* * *

Isaac sped the whole way home. Once he returned to his apartment he pulled all the curtains shut, and locked the door, jamming it with a chair under the doorknob. He leaned against the wall, eyes wide, trying to stop himself from taking such heavy breaths. He felt light-headed. He couldn’t believe that someone had found him so quickly. Were they spying on him, even now?

He grimaced a little. He hated living in fear. Just once he wanted to feel safe. Just once he wanted to be a normal man with a house and a job and a God damn _life_ that didn’t revolve around being _afraid_.

Isaac exhaled before standing up. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but was startled by a knock on his door. Panic lanced his heart, and he swallowed, but peered through the peephole. Praying that it wasn’t his parents or ex, he was bemused to see Samuel standing there, and he carefully unjammed the door before pulling it open and whispering, “It’s just you.”

“You dropped this.” Samuel held out the wallet. “You left in quite the hurry.”

Isaac stared at the offered item before taking it. After checking to see if everything was still in there, he nodded, pocketed it, and said, “Thank you… How did you find me?”

“Your address is written on your licence.”

His face flushed. “Right.” He sighed heavily, raking a hand through his hair. “I… I’m sorry. I…”

“Look, just tell me what happened.”

Isaac jumped a little. “What do you mean?”

“When I mentioned someone was looking for you,” he replied, keeping his voice even and innocent, trying to show that he didn’t know, “you panicked. Not a normal reaction, ever.”

Isaac remained quiet, for a while, then said, “My parents kicked me out of home when I was sixteen after abusing me severely for years. I couldn’t survive on my own, and ended up in an abusive relationship with a much older person. I… I managed to escape, and moved here only a day ago… and they’ve already found me.”

Samuel mulled this over, then looked back as he heard a car pull into the apartment block’s lot. He recognised the figure sitting in the driver’s seat as the man who’d come to him in the morning, and suddenly moved so Isaac was invisible from the carpark. “Back up. The person who asked for you today is here.”

Isaac, of course, freaked out. “ _What?!_ ” he hissed anxiously, taking a few steps back. Samuel, watching carefully, followed him and closed the door, jamming it with the chair again. “Wait, what are you—?”

“Protecting you,” he interrupted. From the back of his pants he pulled a pistol, and cocked it before holding it in his hand. He didn’t point it at Isaac, nor did he put his finger on the trigger. “Hide in your room, and take this with you.”

He pressed the gun into Isaac’s hand. Isaac stared at it, but nodded a bit, glad that a former school friend had taught him how to shoot one. “Okay.” He darted off, into his room, and Samuel unblocked the door. He needed to make it seem as if he lived here, so he did just that. Then the knock on the door came.

He grimaced as he strode over, prepared to punch the lights out of this person as he pulled open the door. “Can I help you?” he asked, keeping his tone polite.

“You’re in cahoots with him. I knew it,” the man – fat and grotesque, greasy-skinned, with receding hair and seedy eyes – droned in his nasal voice. Samuel had hated it earlier, and now, his hatred for it increased. “Where is he?! Where is Isaac?!”

“You’re mistaken.” Samuel forced himself to remain very calm. “I have no idea who you’re talking about.” He leaned on the doorframe. “Now, kindly leave. You’re causing a scene and I’d hate to have to call the police.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” the man snapped, before pulling out a gun and pointing it right between Samuel’s eyes. “Now, I know Isaac is inside. Let me see him, or I’m putting this bullet in your brain.”

Samuel grimaced, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Oh, I don’t think you will.” As he spoke, he pressed the screen of his phone, which was set on Mason’s number. And earlier, before the man had knocked, Samuel had texted Mason to show up if he was called. “But I call your bluff.”

The man snarled, squeezed the trigger… and a gunshot rang through the air.


	3. Chapter Three

Samuel slowly turned as the man crumpled to the ground. Isaac was standing there, quietly holding the gun aloft, a wisp of smoke rising from the muzzle. For a few minutes nothing happened, then the gun was on the ground, and Isaac was leaning heavily against the wall, his brown eyes dull.

“You know how to shoot.” It was a statement rather than a question, but Isaac still nodded in answer. “When did you learn?”

Isaac sighed. “Ages ago. Someone I knew in high school taught me.” He sunk down to the floor, weakly gazing up at the dark-skinned man, leaning his forearms atop his knees. “I wasn’t about to let you get shot.”

“He would never have been able to shoot me anyway.” Samuel’s reply was kindly as he heard the sound of police sirens. “Let me handle this. I called Mason.” He picked the gun up and clicked the safety on before shoving it into the back hem of his jeans. The police cars pulled up in the parking lot, but didn’t turn off as Mason pushed the door open and ran up to where he could see Samuel. And he stopped dead when he saw the corpse.

“Did you shoot him?” he asked, looking between the two men. “Guys—”

“He tried to shoot us first,” Samuel replied, raising an eyebrow. “Isaac shot him merely in self-defence.”

“And Samuel was just going to allow himself to get shot,” Isaac retorted, raising an eyebrow at the dark-skinned man, who merely shrugged.

Mason chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” was all he said as he knelt down beside the body and examined it. Isaac blinked, not understanding what had been meant by those words. But Samuel knew, and had tensed. Mason didn’t seem to realise the effects of his words until he looked back up and saw the tightness in Samuel’s fists, the strain of his jaw, and the darkness to his green eyes. “Shit…” He didn’t get much more than that out before Samuel excused himself and left hurriedly, pushing past the other policemen as they went in and out of the apartment.

Isaac made to follow, but something about Mason’s body language made him pause. “What happened?” he asked instead, blinking in confusion.

“I forgot… something.”

He knew well enough when a topic was better left untouched, so decided to leave it be, and looked down at his ex-partner. Disgust rolled through him. He couldn’t believe that once he had ‘loved’ someone like this. The very thought made him feel ill, and—

“Isaac.” Mason nudged him, drawing Isaac from his thoughts. He blinked and looked up at the cop, who was frowning.

“Yeah?”

Mason gestured to the door. “I think Samuel needs you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked as he began to make for the door, worried.

“He’s not answering his phone, but I know he’s reading what I send him. Maybe face-to-face conversation will help him a little bit.”

Isaac nodded, although he still didn’t understand why he particularly had to go. He did regardless, running out to see if he could find the man.

* * *

 

Samuel was shaking, his forehead pressed against a tree. He had left the apartment block and had gone to the nearby park. His phone was in his hand, buzzing faintly every so often. He read the messages but never replied; he couldn’t bring himself to. In his mind’s eye he kept remembering stepping in front of others to take gunshots. He kept watching everyone die regardless of his protection, and—

“Sam?”

The nickname was not one he heard commonly. In fact he’d only been called that when he’d been in the army. It reminded him of times past, but as he turned around, the memory shattered. It was only Isaac, standing there and hugging himself.

Isaac winced as Samuel’s dark green eyes rested on him, but he didn’t back down. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” The brusque tone was not one he meant to put on, but it came regardless. He tried to gentle himself. “I… Mason’s words just reminded me of things I rather would have forgotten.” He looked away, leaning his forehead back against the tree, having nothing more to say about the matter.

The smaller man stepped over and lightly touched Samuel’s arm, pulling back slightly when the bigger man flinched. “Care to talk about it?”

“No.”

The answer didn’t appease Isaac, and he frowned. “Please, Sam. Samuel.”

“I don’t want to.”

“But you need to,” came the soft reply. In Samuel’s ears the truth rang, but he still tried to ignore it. “It’s devouring you. Whatever you went through—”

“ENOUGH!” Samuel’s voice rose high enough that nearby park-goers looked over in shock. “Enough,” he repeated, quieter now, his brows furrowed with fury. “Go away. Get out of my sight.”

Isaac… didn’t leave. Whether or not he was stupid not to, he didn’t know, but his feet failed to move from their spot. “Samuel Ortez, I am not moving until we talk about what happened to you,” he declared.

The dark-skinned man looked up from the tree and turned to face the smaller one. “And what exactly makes you think I’ll tell you right this second?”

“I don’t expect you to. But you have to promise you’ll tell me, at some time, in the—”

Samuel saw it before Isaac did, but couldn’t get him in time. There was no loud bang – the silencer prevented that – but there was a dulled pop that came through the air instead. Seconds later, Isaac cried in anguish and pain, blood spurting out of his leg and onto the ground as the bullet ripped through flesh and muscle. Samuel caught him, and looked around for the sniper, but… the only thing he saw was a regular person walking away, on the phone, looking as if he was late for a business meeting. And this roused his suspicions, but he dared not give chase as he shifted Isaac to one arm and pulled his phone out.

* * *

 

Isaac Gates had no idea when he had passed out, but he was laid up in a hospital bed when he opened his eyes. It was dark inside and darker outside, and he was alone. But there were signs that he hadn’t been for long: a jacket on the chair; fresh flowers; a half-eaten bag of lollies; and an open bottle of soft drink. The person who had left him was coming back, it seemed, and returned sooner than he had anticipated.

The door creaked, signalling a presence, and as Isaac looked over he felt relieved to see Samuel duck in. The man looked tired, almost as if he had not slept. This was not something that pleased Isaac; it worried him.

Samuel stopped, and blinked, before walking over and sitting in the chair with the jacket on the back. “Isaac. You’re awake.”

“Why am I in hospital?” he asked, although he meant to say something else. A word of gratitude, perhaps. “I…”

“You got shot,” was the quiet reply. Samuel’s voice was thick with worry. “We’re not sure who. But Mase thinks it’s a good idea I go looking.”

“Wait, wha…?” Isaac’s eyes widened. “You?! But you’re not a cop!”

“No. I’m something worse.” Samuel stood, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it off. He was silent as he collected his chips and his drink, as he walked to the door, as he went to leave. But then he stopped. He turned. He met Isaac’s eyes. And he said, “I’m a soldier,” before walking out.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

Isaac exhaled, wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a drink from his water bottle. The wound on his leg pained him as he stood, but he ignored it as he went to leave. Only the lightest limp affected his gait, and it was lessening each day.

It had been two weeks since he’d been shot and almost eleven days since his release from hospital. And during that entire time, he’d seen no trace of Samuel. Mason had come to visit him most of the time, making sure he was well and had everything he needed. And he had… except for Samuel. Isaac knew he was probably getting far too attached to the former soldier. He’d come here to start fresh, to avoid falling in love… but he was falling, hard. He didn’t know if Samuel would catch him, either, or just let him hit the ground.

The sun was shining brightly as Isaac stepped out of the building. Birds sung and flitted around. Kids squealed and played in a nearby park as their parents watched. A light, warm breeze blew through his light brown hair, tousling it. He ran a hand through it, trying to reverse the wind’s work, but failed.

He briskly walked over to his car and pulled the door open, sliding in, closing the door, clicking his seatbelt into the buckle, and moving to turn the ignition. But something stopped him, and instead, he leaned back into the seat and mulled over his own thoughts. Most of them went back to the gunman, and the bullet put through his leg. Why had someone shot him?

Someone rapped on his window, and he jumped, before noticing a familiar face. He was quick to wind down the window, eyes wide, and choke out, “Sam?”

“Yes.” He seemed tired; there were dark bags shadowing his eyes. “Get out. I want to talk to you.”

Isaac was a little surprised and confused by the brusqueness of Samuel’s tone, but did as bid regardless, locking the door once he was out. Almost immediately he spotted the holster strapped to Samuel’s left thigh, and his eyes widened. “You—”

“I have an open carry permit,” he replied. “It’s alright. I only carry it. I’ve never been in enough trouble to use it.” He crossed his arms. “I found out who shot you, and why.”

The pair of them began to walk as Isaac asked, “Who was it?”

Samuel handed him a photo. Upon looking at it, he failed to recognise the face, and shook his head before handing it back. “Don’t recognise him? I didn’t expect you to,” Samuel replied. “He’s not after you. You just happened to get in the way.”

“That makes no sense,” Isaac replied, biting his lip.

“He’s called Sharkface to my former military unit. But his actual name is Terrence Ephemera Sharkface.”

“Shark…fa…sey?” he repeated. “That’s… His last name is Sharkface just pronounced weirdly?”

“Who knew?” Samuel rolled his shoulders as he walked. Isaac looked down and winced as his wound stung. “Anyway. I found out from my former squad commander that Sharkface and his unit’s been gunning mine down. He was going for me when he got you.”

Isaac’s head jerked up at that. “He was trying to kill _you_?!”

“Yes.” Samuel gave him a sideways glance, mouth pressed into a thin, tight line. “And that’s why my squad’s coming back together.”

Hearing these words genuinely terrified Isaac. He wanted to grab Samuel and tell him no, beg and plead him not to leave, not to go. He feared for the worst. But he made sure none of this showed on his face. He kept his expression a mask, and managed, “Okay. So… you’ll be leaving soon?”

“Tomorrow, in fact.” He paused. “Why have you gone pale?”

Isaac didn’t even realise he’d blanched, and swallowed, shaking his head in an attempt to… to what? Calm himself? He wondered if that was even possible right now. “I… No reason.”

There was silence, before Samuel stopped walking. He eyed Isaac quietly, his face giving away nothing, before he said, “You’re worried about me aren’t you?”

“…”

“You can admit it.” He touched Isaac’s shoulder as the smaller man looked at the footpath. “I won’t mind.”

“I don’t… I don’t want you to go.”

The words surprised Samuel. “Excuse me?”

Isaac didn’t know how to reply to that. So instead, he grabbed Samuel’s collar, pulled him down, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this chapter is a little short. I don't really care. Sometimes short and sweet is the best. x


End file.
